Midnight Memories
by PocketFox
Summary: Severus watches Christian sleep, and reflects on their life together. Written preOrder of the Phoenix. Selfinserts are evil, in general, and the OC is disgustingly GaryStuish, but I enjoy the story itself, so I'm leaving it up. Flame on, my friends. Flame


TITLE: Midnight Memories  
  
AUTHOR: Thorne PAIRING: SS/Christian  
  
RATING: PG  
  
FEEDBACK: Thorne@gundamwing.net  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Severus, or any part of the world of Harry Potter. (No fair! No fair!) All I own is Christian. No touchie!  
  
SUMMARY: Severus watches Christian sleep, and remembers certain times in their relationship, both good and bad.  
  
NOTES: YAOI! If you're close-minded and think that for some reason, love can only happen between a man and a woman, then this story is NOT for you.  
  
ARCHIVING: Just drop me a line if you want to!  
  
  
  
I sit awake, staring at my book, my fingers playing idly over his bare stomach. I know I've been staring at the same page for over a quarter of an hour, but I don't particularly care. Christian's skin is much more interesting.  
  
I glance down at him. He's pale, beautifully so, with alabaster skin and silver hair that lays spread about his head like a living halo. A smile touches my lips. He's the only person in this world that can make me feel emotions like this. Emotions beyond bitterness and anger. At first I resented him for making me feel that way. I thought I was weak. But when Voldemort returned, I found I needed him more than ever. I needed those soft, gentle emotions.  
  
As if sensing my thoughts in his sleep, Christian rolls onto his side and snuggles against me. I smile again and stroke his hair. Whoever thought Severus Snape would be such a romantic fool?  
  
********************  
  
I first saw him when we were both in our fifth year. He was a transfer student from the States, and he had been put into the Slytherin house. For the life of me I'll never be able figure out how such a pure, innocent boy ended up there, but he did, and I thank God every day that he did.  
  
Lucius hated him, right from the start. Ever since his first year, Lucius had been considered the most beautiful boy in school. All of a sudden that position was usurped by a silver-haired, aqua-eyed American angel. To say the least, Lucius was *not* pleased. And that man could - and still can - be very nasty when he wants to be. He took it upon himself to try and make Christian's life as miserable as possible. The only thing he didn't do was resort to physical violence. No, that's not Lucius' way. He prefers to break a person's spirit, not their body.  
  
Many times I found Christian curled in his bed, weeping after another encounter with Lucius and his cronies. The first time, I almost ignored him. But the sight of that innocent boy, one who'd never hurt anyone, trying desperately to stifle his tears, moved something inside of me. Almost against my own will I found myself going to him, asking him what had happened, taking him in my arms until his tears stopped and he lay quiet. And in that instant, I knew. I belonged to him. I don't know how or why it happened, but I was overjoyed when he realized that he was mine too.  
  
********************  
  
Christian shifts, whimpering softly in his dreams. I rest a hand on his shoulder, and he quiets again. He's never able to sleep well unless I'm nearby. This both confuses and touches me deeply, to know that I am the only one who was able to dispel his nightmares, not with potions or magic, but with my mere presence. I am his protector.  
  
Another memory creeps insidiously into my mind. It isn't a memory I like. I had just joined the Death Eaters. Or, I had pretended to. The only ones who knew I was still fighting against Voldemort were Albus Dumbledore and myself. Everyone else thought I had truly turned evil. even Christian.  
  
I close my eyes, grimacing. I had hurt him so badly. I had stood there, glaring at him, telling him to get out of my sight or I would kill him. He had shaken his head, refusing to believe, his peridot eyes wide, full of hurt and betrayal. I had struck him then, a sharp blow across his beautiful face. That clinched it. He had stared at me for a few moments, before turning on his heel and fleeing.  
  
As if sensing my distress, Christian clutches me tighter in his sleep, as if to comfort me. But the thread is there now, and it's determined to play out to its end.  
  
After he fled from me, Christian had seemed to disappear for several years. When I finally heard of him again, I found out that he was involved with my greatest rival, Sirius Black. To say that I was angry is an understatement. I was *furious*. To think, that. that *thing* that had tried to kill me had his hands on my Christian. *My* Christian. The perfect revenge, eh, Black? Taking the one person that means the most to me. The thought still burns me.  
  
And when Black was thrown in Azkaban? Christian dropped out of existence again, at least until after the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore had given me a mission, and I had immediately left to carry that mission out. But just as I was preparing to leave my room, a voice said my name. A heartbreaking voice, musical and lilting and innocent. No. No, it couldn't be him, I told myself. But there he was, a little older, a little more worn, but still as beautiful as ever. Christian. My Christian.  
  
He didn't say anything. He just ran into my arms and hugged me, telling me over and over again how sorry he was, how much he loved me. I was speechless. I had broken his heart, and *he* was the one apologizing? When I found my voice, the first words out of my mouth were, "You forgive me?" He just kissed me, and that spoke volumes.  
  
I shake my head, bringing myself back to the present. I look over, staring into a pair of wide, sea green eyes, eyes that can pierce into my very soul. He smiles and sits up a little to nuzzle my cheek.  
  
"Sev? Are you all right? You looked a little out of it."  
  
I smile, and kiss him. "Perfectly fine, love. Everything is perfect." 


End file.
